This invention relates generally to a bracket used in securing a cutting tool to a device used in removing tree stumps.
A tree stump cutting device typically comprises a rotatable wheel having a plurality of cutting tools mounted radially about the wheel. The cutting tools act as teeth, chipping away portions of the tree stump. The conventional cutting tool comprises a uniformly-shaped alloy steel shaft and a carbide tip that provides the actual cutting surface. These cutting tools are clamped to the rotating wheel by use of brackets, known also as "pockets" in the industry. When clamped to the wheel, the cutting tool extends radially outwardly beyond the bracket to place the carbide tip into a proper cutting orientation.
Due to normal wear and the rough conditions to which these cutting tools are subjected, the cutting tool must be continually replaced. In addition, the shaft of the cutting tool may shear if the cutting tool encounters a particularly hard material, as often happens.
Several efforts have been made to reinforce and enlarge the shaft portion of the cutting tool to perform heavy duty stump cutting operations. These modifications to the cutting tool have proven successful in extending the life of the cutting tool, but result in a significantly more expensive cutting tool. Due to normal wear of the carbide tip, all cutting tools need regular replacement.
Although there have been several efforts in reinforcing the cutting tool itself, few efforts have been made to provide a bracket which serves to reinforce the conventional cutting tool. A reinforcing bracket would permit the conventional cutting tool to perform under heavy duty conditions. Additionally, the reinforcing bracket need not be replaced frequently. Reinforcing brackets will need replacement far less than reinforced cutting tools, and allow the use and periodic replacement of relatively inexpensive non-reinforced cutting tools.